Story:Star Trek:Intrepid/Awkward Situations/Prologue
Year: 2359 A type-6 shuttle flies to an apartment as the back compartment opens as Typhuss walks out of as Ensign John Martin walks from the console. Hey buddy don't forget about this John says as he hands him the present he picked out for Kelly. Typhuss smiles at him. Thanks Typhuss says as he looks at John. John smiles. Well I'm due back on board the Kansas see you in a few months, tell Kelly I said hi John says as he closes the aft compartment. The shuttle takes off and heads up to Earth Station Mckinley to the Kansas, as Lieutenant junior grade Halliwell walks into the apartment building and puts his stuff down he hears a strange noise and he gets out his phaser and walks over to the bedroom door and then inputs a code and sees Kelly in bed with a Bajoran. Typhuss Hi I uh Kelly says very awkwardly. Typhuss is just shocked by seeing this and gets his combadge and then closes his pack as Kelly tries to talk to him. Typhuss wait let me explain Kelly says as she's wearing a robe. Typhuss is still repacking his bags. Explain what, that you are cheating on me Kelly Typhuss says as he looks at Kelly. Typhuss taps his combadge. Halliwell to California, one to beam back Typhuss says after he tapped his combadge. 32 years later. Year: 2391 The USS Intrepid is docked at Earth Spacedock. Admiral's log stardate 75572.8. The Intrepid is docked at Earth Spacedock for routine maintenance and Kira is aboard for a visit and the two of us can spend time alone. B'Elanna has a lot of work to do around the ship and she enjoys being a engineer. In their quarters Typhuss and Kira are having a well deserve romantic dinner as Typhuss looks at Kira. So how's work? asked Typhuss as he looks at Kira. Kira looks at him. Great we've been talking about the peace with the Cardassians after years of being occupied by them Kira says as she looks at him. He looks at her. Really, that's good to hear Typhuss says as he looks at Kira. She smiles at him. Yeah Kira says as she looks at him. Then the doors chimed. Typhuss looks at the doors. Come Typhuss says as he looks at the doors. John walks into the quarters. Hey guys hope I'm not disturbing anything but I'm just going to burrow your husband for a minute John says as he looks at Kira. She looks at him. Bring him back in one piece Kira says as she looks at him. John smiles. I'll try my best John says as he looks at her. They're outside the quarters. Good news Typhuss we've got word on a location of the nearest Alliance base in sector 445 John says as he shows him the padd of the location. Typhuss looks at him. That's great news, John Typhuss says as he looks at John. He looks at him. I'm dispatching the 147th you're going to need a lot of fire power for this assault, and the Intrepid is getting a new strategic operations officer John says as he looks at Typhuss. I don't like what I am hearing, I have a feeling that this isn't good Typhuss says as he looks at John. He looks at him. You'll meet her at Starbase 375 then proceed to meet up with the 147th John says as he looks at him. Typhuss asked for anything else. Anything else sir? asked Typhuss as he looks at John. John looks at him. No, and you don't have to call me sir when I make visits John says with a smile. Typhuss looks at him. I'm sorry its a bad habit of mine Typhuss says as he looks at John. Both John and Typhuss smile. Well I'll let you get to work good hunting Admiral Kira John says as he looks at his friend. Typhuss smiles and shook his hand. Thanks John Typhuss says as he looks at John then walks back into his quarters. In his quarters Kira looks at him. So you're going back out there then? Kira says as she looks at him. He looks at her. Yeah I am, but you don't have to leave Typhuss says as he looks at Kira. She looks at him. I'd be honor to join you Kira says as she looks at Typhuss. On the bridge he walks onto the bridge and sits in the Captain's chair as Kira sat in the counselor chair as Typhuss activates the shipwide intercom. We have been ordered to Starbase 375 then we will meet up with the 147th fleet Typhuss says as he talked into the com. Then he looks at O'Neill to hail the dock master. Lieutenant O'Neill, hail the dock master Typhuss says as he looks at Lieutenant O'Neill. She inputs commands into the console. Dock master has cleared us for departure Admiral Lieutneant O'Neill says as she looks at her console and then over at Admiral Kira. Curtis looks at her console. Shields are at 100% phaser arrays are fully charged and we've got new complement of photon and quantum torpedoes Commander Curtis says as she looks at her tactical console and then at Admiral Kira. Then Commander Jenkins looks at her console. Warp and impulse are ready sir Commander Jenkins says as she looks at her console then turns to Admiral Kira. Admiral Kira looks at her. Take us out Typhuss says as he looks at Commander Jenkins. She smiles. With pleasure sir Commander Jenkins says as she inputs commands into the helm. The USS Intrepid slowly moves out of the spacedock as John is watching the ship depart from the drydock. I just hope they can work together John says as he talks to himself. He watches the Intrepid leap into warp speed.